


Драбблы R — NC-17, ФБ-2018

by OE_AU



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OE_AU/pseuds/OE_AU
Summary: Название:ИмяРазмер:драббл, 980 словПейринг/Персонажи:Ричард Окделл, Август ШтанцлерКатегория:джен, намек на слэшЖанр:мистикаРейтинг:RКраткое содержание:Владелец процветающего олларианского издательства встречается с начинающим автором.Примечание:модерн!АУ, смерть персонажа





	1. Имя

Вдоль края тарелки цвели алые маки и лиловые ирисы. 

Эр Огюст одобрительно кивнул: он любил хорошую посуду, а здесь понимали в ней толк. Фарфор был тонким и белым, как дорогая бумага. На сияющей глади истекали маслом горячие булочки, покрытые нежной глазурью. Шадди благоухал тонко и горько, вполне аристократично. Эр Огюст заправил за вырез жилета крахмальную салфетку и благосклонно взглянул на своего визави. Юноша покраснел до самого лба.

— Я… спасибо, что встретились со мной, господин…

— Эр Огюст, молодой человек. Будем без чинов. Судя по вашему акценту, вы северянин? 

— Да, я… оттуда. 

Оно и видно, подумал эр Огюст. Провинция! На вид — лет двадцать, а неуклюж, словно ему три.

— Итак, — он отправил в рот кусочек булочки, прожевал, жмурясь от удовольствия, изящно промокнул губы салфеткой, — вы написали роман.

— Да, — юноша шумно набрал в грудь воздуха и скороговоркой выпалил: — Я не ожидал, что все будет так просто… что вы согласитесь… Что захотите увидеться со мною! Я… я очень рад, поверьте!

Еще бы ты не был рад, думал эр Огюст, удерживая на лице отеческую улыбку. Издательство «Талигойя» уже восемь лет держится на верхних строках всех рейтингов. Один Создатель знает, чего это стоит: благотворительность, распродажи и даже вот… поддержка молодых дарований. Раз в месяц эр Огюст лично встречался с юнцом или юницей, мнящими себя писателями. Счастливчика он выбирал случайным образом, раскрыв на любой странице любую из отобранных референтом рукописей и пробежав глазами несколько строк.

— Не стоит благодарности, — сказал он вслух. — Мы делаем ставку на молодежь, таково наше кредо. Здоровая и нравственная молодежь — залог счастливого будущего нашей страны, — эр Огюст вдохнул ароматный пар, поднимающийся над тонкой белой чашкой. Маки и ирисы, брошенные на фарфор, сияли нежными красками. — Если не ошибаюсь, ваш роман...?

— Он… в некотором роде исторический… Действие происходит в конце Круга Скал. Мой… герой, герцог Дома Скал, становится оруженосцем у своего кровника, герцога Дома Ветра. И… ну… он мой ровесник, и он несчастлив... Отец его поднял мятеж и был убит, а эр, человек выдающийся и странный, слишком занят собой, чтобы уделять внимание еще и ему, и… В общем, мой герой привязался к одному мужчине, напоминавшему ему отца. Этот человек… придворный… говорил правильные вещи — о благе родины, чести и долге… а на самом деле лгал, искал больше власти для себя самого… Но мой герой поверил ему и совершил много… совершил скверные поступки. 

— Что же он совершил?

— Он предал своего эра, присягнул узурпатору и убил двух женщин. И еще нарушил древнюю клятву и погубил всю свою семью… и все свои владения тоже. А потом его застрелили.

— Это справедливое наказание, — вынес вердикт эр Огюст, доедая булочку.

Юноша вскинулся.

— Но, эр Август! — эр Огюст поднял брови. — Простите, я... Я не совсем вас понял, эр Огюст. Разве придворный, который поступал со мной… с моим героем так бесчестно… разве он не виноват?

Эр Огюст откинулся в кресле. Экая наивность, даже неприятно. 

— Юноша, — сказал он внушительно, — на его руках нет крови, вот что главное. Всякий придворный — политик, это грязное ремесло, но оно необходимо для блага государства. В политике цель оправдывает средства. Ну кто же мешал вашему герою думать и поступать по своему усмотрению? Ведь его не принуждали силой?

— Нет, не принуждали, — глухо ответил молодой человек. — Но это не конец истории.

Эр Огюст четырежды проклял свою покладистость. Ну зачем было идти на встречу лично, собирался же отправить одного из редакторов! Какой странный этот юноша, какой тяжелый у него взгляд и нелепый акцент! И разговор тоже странный, тревожный... Встать бы и уйти, но что-то не позволяет, словно держит незримая петля.

— После смерти мой герой не смог пройти Лабиринт, и его ожидало забвение, — голос юноши изменился, стал суше и ниже, — однако я… Он… был наказан по-другому. Он сохранил память о прежней жизни и отправился искать своего эра… везде. В… разных мирах. Вы ведь уже поняли, что я любил Рокэ… своего монсеньера? Наверняка поняли, раз читали рукопись.

Я не читал, хотел возразить эр Огюст, но не смог выдавить ни звука. Серые глаза юноши приобрели лиловый оттенок.

— Я искал его повсюду и иногда находил. Каждый раз он меня не помнил, а я помнил все. Каждый раз мы с ним оказывались… связаны, всегда по-разному. И каждый раз я его предавал. Тоже — по-разному.

Эр Огюст слабо махнул рукой, словно отгоняя призрак. В воздухе медленно сгущался запах гниющей травы и тины.

— Я должен был что-то изменить, но не понимал, что именно, — юноша (юноша?) вдруг прерывисто, по-детски вздохнул и сказал жалобно: — Я ведь все время помню, что умер. Застрелен в спину в Надоре, лунной ночью, среди скал. Это… занимает в голове очень много места и мешает думать. Понимаете, эр Август?

— Меня зовут… Огюст…

— А много ли значит имя? — тихо спросило существо с лиловыми глазами и белым, как фарфор, лицом. — Я видел такие места, где Олларию называли то Парижем, то Лютецией — но всякий раз это был все тот же город, разделенный надвое рекой. Если вместо Ричарда я стану Рикардо, неужели я вернусь к жизни? Нет, эр Август, нет! Ни имена, ни названия не значат ровным счетом ничего. Предательство остается предательством, смерть — смертью и война — войной, как их ни называй. О, я видел много войн, когда искал своего эра… Я видел целые поля трупов — их рвали одичавшие псы, клевали вороны… Видел, как людей жгли заживо, загнав в сарай и заложив брусьями двери… как железные машины наматывали на колеса человеческие внутренности… как крысы обгладывали ноги еще живых раненых, сваленных в телеги… Огромные города вымирали в один миг, и люди там становились тенями, вплавленными в камень. Рокэ всегда был там, где война, и я смотрел… 

Сердце в груди эра Огюста распухло и стало горячим. Яркие пятна поплыли перед глазами: алые маки, лиловые ирисы… белое и черное, белые мертвые лица и черная, пропитанная кровью земля. Он захрипел.

— И однажды я подумал, — прошептала тварь, — а что если где-то, в каком-то из миров, есть не только Рокэ, но и те, кому я верил и кто мне лгал? Что изменится, если их не станет? А, эр Август?

Ледяные пальцы легли на руку эра Огюста, и его сердце лопнуло, как переспевший гранат. И пришла тьма.


	2. Трапеза

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Трапеза  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 900 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Рокэ Алва, Эмильенна Карси, Лансар  
>  **Категория:** гет  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Краткое содержание:** У его девушки в окошке оказались странные вкусы и крепкие узы.  
>  **Примечания/предупреждения:** кроссовер с «Голодным домом» Д. Митчелла, смерть персонажа

Его девушка в окошке оказалась скромной и нежной, словно серебро лунного света. Такой изображали Октавию плененные образом художники и иконописцы, и не решить было, кто из них больше верует в ее святость. Эмильенна была хороша той неброской, будто светящейся изнутри красотой, что ласковым, тонким своим прикосновением рушит каноны глупцов, не способных вообразить истинного совершенства. Можно было потерять голову от трепета ее ресниц, от обещания кроткой улыбки в уголках губ, от мечтательной поволоки ее взора, чью чистоту не смела запятнать грязь этого мира. Можно было умирать от восторга, следя, как светлый локон ложится полукольцом на бархатистую щеку, превращаясь в неодолимого искусителя, и возрождаться от изгиба ее шеи, в котором поселилось все упоение от начала времен. Рокэ потерял счет исполненным блаженства дням, что отделяли его, привыкшего к легким любовным победам вертопраха, от счастливца, смеющего надеяться на взаимность.

Поначалу он ошеломил это целомудренное создание своим напором, едва не вынудил искать спасения в затворничестве, в отказе принять самое невинное из подношений — цветы. Безумец; едва не погубив свою надежду на счастье, он одумался и переступил через собственное тщеславие. Мечтая бросить к ногам Эмильенны все, что имел, он обратился к простым словам, которые прежде едва ли не презирал за то, что они утратили волшебство, слетая с лживых уст и растворяясь в повторении. И, услышав тихий ответ, осознал, что вновь способен дышать. С того судьбоносного дня Рокэ осмелел, но не осмеливался. Его избранница была облачена в добродетель, словно придворная дама в шелка и парчу; ему казалось, что жаркие взгляды оскверняют непорочную белизну ее кожи прикосновением его вожделения. Он целовал ее прохладные пальцы с благоговением, с которым иные прикладываются к иконе, и грезил, как приникнет к ее устам, выпивая свежесть поцелуя, что окажется подобен росе с лепестков самых благоуханных роз. Но он не спешил, опьяненный уже самим обещанием услады.

Ее мать, опускающая глаза долу, молчаливая до стеснительной немоты, ее отец, сводящий брови и укоризненно поджимающий губы, были словно безликие тени, к которым не хочется присматриваться. Ее брат прожигал Рокэ взглядом, видя в нем святотатца, посмевшего покуситься на редкостное сокровище — и получал в ответ легкомысленную, снисходительную улыбку победителя. Соседские кумушки вонзали в спину Рокэ булавки завистливо-недоуменных взглядов, гадая, что сиятельный вельможа позабыл на их улочке. Он не обращал внимания на помехи, разбивал преграды; средоточие всего его мира ждало в незатейливо обставленной комнатке на втором этаже, из окна которого на него однажды взглянула Судьба. 

***

Рокэ очнулся в незнакомом месте, не понимая, где оказался. На чердаке? В подвале? Уже в темнице? Огонек единственной свечи не разгонял вязкую тьму, лишь делал ее злее и алчнее. Рокэ помнил, как любовался ажурной тенью ресниц Эмильенны на чуть розовеющих от его пылких обещаний щеках. А потом Эмильенна распахнула глаза, испуганно вглядываясь во что-то за его спиной, он резко обернулся, закрывая ее собой от неясной опасности… и его поглотил мрак. Рокэ рванулся и застонал, признавая поражение — не чувствуя хватки веревок или цепей, он, распростертый на полу, оказался скован полнейшим бессилием. Тьма глухо чавкнула, проглотив его бессильные проклятья, и выплюнула кривящееся в глумливой улыбке лицо:

— Ты, верно, тщишься понять, где очутился? Спешу тебя успокоить: ты не покидал нашего гостеприимного дома и по-прежнему пребываешь телесно в комнатке моей дорогой «сестры», — подчеркнутое насмешливым тоном слово сочилось издевкой над его слепотой. — Ты просто не замечал, как скромен наш быт. А о чем же ты думаешь теперь? — «Брат» склонил голову набок, будто вслушиваясь во что-то, и Рокэ с омерзением почувствовал, как его мысли перебирают невидимые пальцы. — И снова до скучного предсказуемый вопрос. Ты приглашен на пиршество. В качестве основного блюда. Никто не собирается перерезать тебе глотку или потрошить тебя, — брезгливо поморщился «брат», — твои чуть обросшие плотью мослы и подслащенная похотью кровь останутся в полной сохранности, гнить на корм червям в безымянной могиле. Твоя же душа пойдет на трапезу нам. Разве не лестно, что твоя кичливая душонка продлит нам жизнь на девять лет? 

— Про-зя-ба-ние, — едва ли не по буквам выдавил Рокэ, наслаждаясь от того, как перекосило «брата». Как он был слеп, не замечая их полной непохожести!

— Мнишь о себе многое? — прошипел тот. — Да ты понятия не имеешь, кто мы такие! — Он чуть успокоился и высокомерно бросил: — Хоть перед смертью услышишь, что удостоился знакомства с Анахоретами. 

— Зачем ты портишь угощение? — ласково пожурила скользнувшая в круг света Эмильенна. Рокэ напрягся в напрасном усилии разорвать невидимые путы, заметался взглядом, пытаясь поймать ее взгляд, но она не смотрела на него. Рокэ заскрежетал зубами, проклиная невозможность драться за жизнь, продав ее подороже.

— Мне следует поблагодарить тебя за выбор блюда, — ухмыльнулся «брат», жадно целуя Эмильенну. — Позволь, я его приготовлю. Приправлю горчинкой беспомощности, подслащу безумной надеждой, добавлю терпкости сожаления и приторной остроты цепляющейся за самообман любви, подсолю ненавистью. Поверь мне, он будет восхитительным. 

Эмильенна с улыбкой опустилась на колени, наблюдая, как «брат», складывая губы в гротескной пародии на поцелуй, склоняется к Рокэ, заслоняя свет, ее безразличный взгляд, весь мир. Вспышка белого пламени вспорола мрак, в прорехе возник силуэт высокого человека. Короткий замах — и в ворохе карминных брызг голова Эмильенны отделилась от тела, с глухим шлепком приземлилась возле скрюченных пальцев Рокэ, обожгла их каплями алой влаги. Тело еще мгновение так и стояло на коленях, покуда алые ручейки стекали на пол, а потом завалилось на бок, провожаемое взглядом оцепеневшего «брата». Этот миг возвратил Рокэ волю и подарил шанс избежать злой участи. Выдернув из волос Эмильенны шпильку, он всадил в глаз застывшему в неловкой позе «брату» тонкое острие, надавил, провернул, пачкая пальцы в крови и слизи, упиваясь воплем. Выпустил смехотворное оружие из левой руки и выхватил кинжал, добивая врага прямо в сердце.

Брезгливо стряхнув падаль с лезвия, Рокэ повернулся поблагодарить своего нежданного спасителя — и рухнул бесчувственным.


	3. Сила любви

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Сила любви  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 556 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Эмильенна Карси, Рубен Аррохадо  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** оптимистичная драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Однажды на кэналлийского герцога напали...

— Рубе-е-е-ен, — жадно простонала Эмильенна Карси, сжимая коленями мускулистые бедра своего возлюбленного. Рубен Аррохадо был неутомим в постельных утехах, молод, крепок и свеж, и провинциальной дворянке его кэналлийская удаль была необходима, как воздух. Нравы, царившие среди подруг Эмильенны, негромко и вполголоса делившихся друг с другом любовными приключениями и травами, помогающими оставить их приятными и необременительными, не стесняли последних дней ее вольной жизни. Отец был небогат, а недавно и вовсе оказался на грани разорения. Эмильенну ждал скучный вынужденный брак со стареющим денежным мешком, и беречь свою свежесть для него она не собиралась. Рубен был красив, умел взобраться на балкон и засыпать даму цветами и стихами, а после заставить забыть, пусть и ненадолго, о своих горестях и неотвратимо надвигающемся браке.

Вот и сейчас молодой кэналлиец жадно приник к ее груди, покрывая поцелуями чувствительные соски, а после нежно прикусил белую кожу на шее. Его член вновь стал крепким и твердым, и Эмильенна довольно рассмеялась: он заставлял ее чувствовать себя желанной, необходимой, прекрасной — он и его твердое естество, вновь медленно, настойчиво погружающееся в ее тело. Она прижалась к нему, обвив руками шею, и закрыла глаза, отдаваясь ритму его движений. Ей нравилось в нем все — его запах, его вкус, его манера говорить, чуть прикрывая светлые глаза: на смуглом лице они казались почти синими. Говорили, на юге Кэналлоа такие встречаются часто, но баронесса Карси не видела кэналлийцев до того, как отец повез представлять ее жениху, а на побережье, где они остановились, в первую же ночь в ее окно постучал Рубен, а после он последовал за ней в Олларию. Она могла бы сбежать с ним, но им не на что было бы жить... Будь у него хотя бы титул, она могла бы уговорить отца...

Сладострастные мысли о лучшем будущем для себя и Рубена выгнули ее тело дугой, она с силой притянула к себе любовника и заснула, едва закрыв глаза.  
Проснулась она в одиночестве. Окно было открыто, по комнатке гулял ветер.

За завтраком говорили только об убийстве кэналлийского герцога Алвы, которого закололи в спину братья обесчещенной девушки. Отец сверкал глазами из-под насупленных бровей, а Эмильенна склонилась над тарелкой так низко, что ее светлые локоны совершенно закрыли лицо. Кэналлийский герцог убит... Его убили братья обесчещенной девушки....

В свою комнату она поднялась почти бегом и немедленно переставила горшок с геранью, подавая знак возлюбленному и ожидая его в волнении.

— Рубен! — вскрикнула она, бросаясь ему на шею. — Вы любите меня, вы готовы любить меня вечно, вы сделаете меня своей?

— Моя звезда в темном небе... — начал было ошеломленный кэналлиец, но она не дала ему договорить.

— Сегодня ночью в Олларии убит герцог Алва, он кэналлиец. — Рубен поднес ладонь ко рту, она этого не заметила. — Других наследников у вашего герцога нет, все старшие братья Рокэ Алвы уже умерли или убиты... На него напали где-то здесь, на улицах Олларии... У герцога синие глаза, как у вас, Рубен, длинные черные волосы... он, разумеется, потерял память, его сильно избили в драке.... Когда небогатое дворянское семейство окажет ему помощь, выходит и вернет герцогству, он ведь в знак благодарности женится на девушке, которая спасла его? Отвечайте!

— Но как... — начал было говорить Аррохадо, когда страшный удар подсвечником по голове свалил его с ног. Эмильенна в ужасе ахнула. В дверях стояли ее отец и брат с кинжалами.

— Умница, доченька, — растроганно прошептал старый барон. — Ты спасешь нас всех. Несколько неопасных ран, потеря памяти — и мы выходим и вернем ко двору герцога Кэналлоа. 

Эмильенна сжала руки и счастливо заулыбалась.


	4. Арка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Арка  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 760 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Иорам, граф Энтраг  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** оптимистичная драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Краткое содержание:** В Эпинэ есть поверье: прошедший под радугой поменяет пол.

Нянька Лорет, должно быть, боялась дождя. Стоило ему с веселым плеском протопать по луже, чтобы потом зачарованно следить взглядом за разлетающимися брызгами — тут же поганила все удовольствие, стращала: «Промочите ножки, молодой господин, и сляжете в постель». Или недовольно поджимала губы: «Не ловите капли в ладошку, не то появятся цыпки». Или ворчала, отчаявшись дозваться до здравомыслия: «Не торчите под дождем, иначе лихорадка — тут как тут». Но ярче всего ему запомнился теплый летний дождик, бегущий наперегонки с солнцем, выросшая вдали радуги — и то, как крепко нянька вцепилась тогда в его ладонь, не отпуская от себя ни на шаг, как она встревоженно бормотала, косясь на разноцветную дугу: «Нельзя под радугой проходить, дурная примета». Он отчаянно тянул и дергал руку из ее хватки, упирался пятками в землю, пытался обмануть, тараща глаза и тыча пальцем ей за спину, чтобы она отвлеклась хоть на миг, а он, прыткий и любопытный, успел добежать к радуге. Ни за что он не поверит, что такая красота может причинить зло! 

Сейчас, спустя два десятка лет, он готов был признать нянькину правоту. Дождь норовил пробраться за шиворот холодными пальцами, принести с собой кашель и жар, заставить слезиться глаза и отобрать внятность речи. Он хлестал по щекам, вынуждая вжимать голову в плечи, под хлипкую защиты шляпы с уныло обвисшим плюмажем. Ничего приятного не было в раскисшей дороге, летящих из-под копыт комьях грязи и лезущих в лицо, набухших влагой ветвях. К счастью, настоящая осенняя распутица еще не настала, и он, переждав яростно вбивавшийся в землю скоротечный ливень, пустил коня во весь опор, спеша до сумерек добраться до городских ворот. Пригнувшись к коротко стриженой гриве, он краем глаза поймал полупрозрачную взвесь радуги. 

Его смело с седла. В первый миг — пока еще рассудок не затопило болью — он решил, что на полном скаку врезался грудью в низко висящую ветвь. А после ему стало не до праздных раздумий. 

Казалось, великан громадными ладонями обхватил его поперек груди, отобрал дыхание, сдавил в кулаке сердце и до тех пор сминал легкие, пока они не выплеснулись из горла, сведенного судорогой боли. Наигравшись, великан ткнул пальцы ему в глазницы, сокрушил брови, играючи повел ладонь вниз, вминая анэмово яблоко, стиснул железной хваткой плечи, едва не переломав, помедлил на груди. Ему чудилось, что кожа с треском расходится прорехами и сшивается выдернутыми жилами, обвисает и натягивается, словно позаимствованный с чужого плеча костюм. Истончившиеся кости стенали, будто их обтесывали, подпиливали, отбивали молоточком. 

А потом великан запустил пятерню ему в живот, закопошился во внутренностях, стискивая в пригоршне, перемешивая, раздвигая, чтобы тут же что-то шлепнуть на освобожденное место. Он потерялся в агонии, распластался, вжимаясь спиной в землю, едва не ломая позвоночник в напрасной надежде уйти от пытки; перекатился на бок, прижимая колени к груди, словно это могло уберечь от беспощадных пальцев, перебирающих его нутро, словно камешки в миске. Что-то лопалось и рвалось, что-то набухало, что-то вдавливалось вглубь плоти, прячась от невыносимой забавы. Вонзившаяся меж ног раскаленным прутом вспышка боли — его разрывают пополам! — наконец подарила милосердное забвение.

Сознание возвращалось медленно. Не считая тупо ноющего затылка — им он приложился о выпирающий корень — ничего не болело, не саднило, и даже само воспоминание о боли блекло и истаивало, ускользая из памяти. Он уже готов был поверить, что все страдания ему померещились, покуда он бесчувственным лежал под проклятым деревом. Потянулся отвести с глаз спутанные волосы, сдернул перчатку — она неуклюже болталась, будто ладонь усохла — и в полной прострации уставился на узкую, изящно очерченную кисть. Бездумно пошевелил тонкими пальцами, пытаясь поймать в воздухе отгадку — как, Леворукий побери, он обзавелся несомненно женской ручкой?! Глубокий вдох не помог успокоиться, напротив, перепугал до умопомрачения отчетливым треском и теснотой в груди; рассудок затопило страхом, что это стонет плоть, сквозь которую лезут наружу осколки ребер. Он яростно рванул застежки колета, уперся подбородком меж ключиц, чтобы не упустить ничего… неверяще повел ладонями, потом, выплюнув ругательство, грубо облапил себя, убеждаясь: натянувшие сорочку холмики грудей отнюдь не плод воображения. Не давая себе времени на раздумья, он скользнул рукой за пояс штанов и нашел древка атласные складочки нежной плоти. 

«В любой ситуации ищи для себя выгоду», — любил говаривать братец Ги. 

— Теперь у тебя две сестрицы, дражайший Ги, — голос оказался выше и мелодичнее привычного, а смех — чувственным, грудным. В этом году Осенние Скалы выдалась дождливыми, но не промозглыми, и он не сомневался, что вскоре поймает еще одну радугу. Пока же мыслями владел томный шелест шелка, сминаемого жадными ладонями, грезилось мимолетное прикосновение прохладного воздуха к распаленной страстью коже и искупающие неудобство умелые пальцы, в чувственной ласке скользящие вверх по бедру. Грезилось о жарких поцелуях, прокладывающих дорожку меж грудей, ниже, ниже, к плавящемуся от жара лону, о сладком жале языка, рисующего узоры вкруг соска. О, сколько всего представлялось возможным перепробовать, дожидаясь нового появления разноцветных врат в прежнюю жизнь!


	5. Маленькие странности

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Маленькие странности  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 994 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Валентин Придд/Арно Савиньяк, Берто Салина и другие  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** психологическая драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Предупреждение:** модерн!АУ  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Можно ли придумать себе жизнь? А другим?

— Приятного вечера, коллеги! — Валентин прохладно улыбнулся, чуть наклонил голову и вышел, слишком резко прикрыв за собой дверь. Порыв ветра разметал распечатанный отчет на столе у стажера отдела маркетинга Арно Савиньяка.

— Медуза, — сказал он в отчаянии. — Ни слова дурного не сказал, а как будто… м-м-м... — он оглянулся на ворковавших у соседнего стола Айрис Окделл и Селину Арамона и закончил громким шепотом: — В раковину с водой головой макнул.

— С холодной, — сочувственно покивал Берто Салина, не поднимая глаз от монитора. — Но сегодня последний день месяца, он в это время всегда на стройку ездит, поэтому и свалил пораньше.

— А зачем ему на стройку? — изумился Арно.

Салина пожал плечами:

— Он же бухгалтер, эта снулая рыбина. Кошки его знают, может, лично мешки с цементом пересчитывает. И проверяет размерность.

Девчонки захихикали. Арно задумчиво потер щеку, попытался поймать взгляд Берто, но оторвать программиста от монитора — все равно что тащить грешника из пасти у закатной твари: только силы зря потратишь. Арно вышел, бегом спустился по лестнице и уже на улице его телефон вдруг завибрировал: «Новостройки в Нохе, — писал Салина. — Если тебе интересно».

Нет, ему совершенно не интересно, где Спрут проводит последнюю пятницу каждого месяца, он не собирается...

Арно поднял руку. Остановилось алое такси с желтой молнией по всему борту.

— Ноха, — коротко сказал Арно и быстро, чтобы не успеть передумать, втиснулся в салон.

***

На стройке было тихо: не работали краны, не сновали рабочие, не кричали прорабы. Огромные соты в несколько десятков этажей высились пустыми каменными громадами, совершенно законченными. В их окнах отражался закат. Арно вошел в первый попавшийся дом и поднялся на несколько пролетов. Перед ним открылся холл, пустой коридор, из которого вели проходы в квартиры — целое море квартир, не меньше двадцати с каждой стороны. Отделка была полностью закончена, не хватало только дверей. Ноги сами понесли Арно вперед, он зашел в одну квартиру, вдыхая запах свежей краски, мела и дерева, потом перешел в другую, в третью... Это путешествие по пустому огромному дому завораживало и затягивало.

«Еще одна, и ухожу, — твердил себе Арно. — Все равно Придда тут не найдешь. Да и зачем его искать...».

Человеческий силуэт у окна он заметил слишком поздно.

— Добрый вечер, — по-дурацки официально поздоровался Придд. — Ты... ты что-то ищешь?

— Тебя, — неожиданно хрипло ответил Арно и замер, не зная, как объяснить свое поведение.

— Сегодня последняя пятница месяца, — нудно и правильно сказал Валентин. Он стоял спиной к свету, и Арно не видел его лица.

— Я знаю. Мне Салина сказал. У него статистика. Обо всех. — Арно нес что-то малозначимое и чувствовал, как подступает паника. Что говорить? Как выпутаться, не прослыв таким же странным, как сам Спрут?

— Теперь ты тоже в ней, — вежливо сказал Валентин и вдруг добавил: — Я рад.

— Рад? — переспросил Арно. Легче не стало. 

— Рад, что тебе тоже нравится, — пояснил Валентин и сделал широкий жест, охватывая вид из окна и все пространство чьей-то чужой, еще не заселенной квартиры. — Я прихожу сюда и могу... сочинять целые миры... Вот здесь будет жить семья с тремя детьми, может, двое старших, один младший, все о нем заботятся, любят... здесь будут его игрушки, книжки...

— Потом с отцом что-то случится, они не смогут платить и переедут, — продолжил Арно. У него горели щеки, а пальцы рук были холодными и липкими. Его затягивало в странную, болезненную, непонятную игру.

— Идем дальше, — Валентин шагнул вперед, и Арно увидел, что обе ладони у него перепачканы мелом. — Здесь, — донесся из коридора его голос, — может жить одиночка. Парень учится в Олларии, работает...

— Не обязательно одиночка, — подхватил Арно, смирившись. — Он может с кем-то встречаться...

— Может, — эхом подхватил Валентин. — Места не много, но хватит. И вот они живут здесь вдвоем...

Арно шагнул внутрь, неловко задев Валентина бедром.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Не живут. Второй парень... ну, или девчонка, да? Приезжает просто. На выходные или в последний день месяца, когда никого нет... 

— Они ссорятся, что редко видятся, — напряженным голосом сказал Валентин.

Арно охватило жгучее, страшное, необъяснимое веселье.

— Разве от этого ссорятся? — спросил он.

— От этого — часто, — тихо ответил Валентин. — На самом деле любят, а как сказать, не знают. Упрекают. Ругаются.

— А потом — мирятся, — сказал Арно, решительно шагнув вперед, так близко, что почувствовал запах кожи Валентина. — Целуются... — замирая от страха, он коснулся носом виска, провел по гладкой щеке. Валентин не отстранился. — Даже, знаешь, кричат друг на друга сначала, а потом, ну... трахаются... Я читал, что после ссоры особенно здорово...

— Я не читал, — тихо и бесцветно сказал Валентин. — Но, наверное, ссориться специально — это как-то странно...

Странным было все — чужие жизни, неясные выдумки, аллегории... Арно сжал кулаки и коснулся губ Валентина своими. А потом схватил его за плечи и стал целовать. Выходило неловко, смешно, грубо, они стукнулись зубами, Валентин начал извиняться, Арно зашипел, они упали на пол и покатились по пахнущим свежим деревом доскам, и Арно уже не помнил, как так вышло, что его штаны оказались стянуты до колен, и совсем не прохладная, а такая же горячая и влажная, как у него самого, ладонь Валентина обхватила его член. Помнил только, что ему хватило пары движений этой руки, и он кончил, не сдержав крика, уткнувшись от стыда лицом в сгиб локтя. Валентин наклонился над ним, опираясь на руки, подул в ухо и заговорил:

— Они очень любят друг друга, но никак не могут толком об этом… рассказать. Стесняются или хотят что-то доказать... Разве не глупо?

Арно замотал головой, зажмурившись. Ему казалось, что он ни за что на свете не сможет открыть глаза.

— Но мы их не предадим, — тихонько сказал Валентин. — Никому ничего не скажем. Верно?

Арно медленно повернулся и посмотрел ему в лицо. Валентин приподнялся, натянул штаны и аккуратно застегнул ремень.

— Пойдем, — сказал он. — Напротив живет, наверное, пара со стажем: военный и его румяная жена, каждый год по ребенку... Ты идешь? Я правда очень рад, что мне есть с кем этим поделиться...

Арно встал, медленно привел себя в порядок и пошел за ним, настороженный и недоумевающий.

Кошки его знают, этого спрута, может, он и правда больной?

***

Берто Салина посмотрел на две алые точки на карте Олларии, в районе Нохи, почесал бровь и, набрав комбинацию клавиш, завесил в этом районе всю сотовую связь.

— У людей должно быть право на странности, я считаю, — пробормотал он пластиковой фигурке супергероя адмирала Вальдеса. Он собрал уже почти всю коллекцию и не собирался останавливаться.


	6. Уловка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Уловка  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 992 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Лионель Савиньяк, Эмиль Савиньяк, Арлетта Савиньяк, граф фок Глауберозе  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** психологическая драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Арлетта Савиньяк вырастила троих сыновей

— Это все королева... Проклятая Алиса сильно напугала ее... — думал годы спустя Лионель Савиньяк о матери, слишком рано попавшей ко двору и не выдержавшей его интриг, жестокости и преступлений.

Арлетта Рафиано вырвалась замуж еще совсем юной девушкой, но во дворец ее забрали и вовсе ребенком, и разум не снес отведенных на его долю испытаний. Молодая графиня безвыездно заперлась в деревне, встречаясь лишь с соседями и лишь в тех случаях, когда избежать этого не было никакой возможности. Только поэтому им и удалось вырастить... Эмиля. Никто не видел его маленьким, не трепал по кудрям, не восклицал: «Ах, какое милое дитя!» — и дитя росло, не зная себя и не зная других, не понимая отличий между собой и братом. Эмиль... Эмиль читал, как Лионель, пел, как Лионель, слагал стихи, ездил верхом и фехтовал, как Лионель.

— Мы должны уберечь, защитить, — шептала мать, и Лионель рос с грузом этого долга, с осознанием того, что в мире, куда Эмиль шагнет, войдя в возраст наследования, заслонить от беды его сможет только он.

Накануне их отъезда в Лаик мать жгла свечи всю ночь. Она, не набожная и не суеверная, обретшая с годами шаткую уверенность в том, что нашла способ защитить свое дитя, молилась и плакала. Утром ее веки были тяжелыми и опухшими, а пальцы дрогнули, сжимая на прощанье руку Лионеля. Он поклонился матери и унес с собой из дома нескончаемый ужас и вечную боязнь разоблачения. Эмиль прошел Лаик смеясь, выпустился четвертым и ударился в жизнь, полную кутежей, азартных игр и бесконечных вызовов чести. Возвращаясь по утрам после его дуэлей, Лионель устало тер лицо и долго полировал оружие. Эмиля он ни в чем не винил. Чем больше ударов, тем тверже рука. Чем больше возможности их нанести, тем изворотливее ум.

Много лет спустя после того, как ужас пережитого заставил графиню Савиньяк пойти на странный и пугающий шаг, ее старший сын стоял в окружении врагов на подтаявшем, но все еще плотном снегу, и ум его был ясен и холоден, как высокое небо над Торкой. Служить на перевалы бросился Эмиль, и Лионелю ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним. Эмиль отправился за отчаянно необходимым, крайне важным для талигойского штаба пакетом документов, и Лионель кинулся вслед. Сейчас Эмиль стоял от него в десяти шагах, и его так же, как и самого Лионеля, держали за руки двое дриксенских солдат. Переступали, пофыркивая, лошади, от их боков поднимался пар, затягивая пеленой зелень молодых елей на перевале.

«Мир считает до четырех, — отчего-то вспомнилось Лионелю. — До четырех...».

Он прикрыл глаза. Где-то в вышине хрипло каркнул ворон.

— Раз, — начал считать Лионель.

— Мое имя граф фок Глауберозе, — сухо, отрывисто, с сильным дриксенским акцентом заговорил, спешившись перед ним, предводитель дриксенского отряда. — Если вы дадите слово чести...

— Два, — одними губами сказал Лионель. Его держали теперь заметно слабее, почти отпустили. Он чуть повернул голову, отыскивая взгляд Эмиля, спрашивая и прося прощения одновременно. Тот медленно прикрыл глаза, соглашаясь с решением брата.

— ...вам будет обеспечено обращение, соответствующее вашему положению...

— Три, — Лионель кивнул, и, приняв это за согласие, высокопоставленный дриксенец взмахом руки велел его отпустить. Солдаты шагнули назад и в стороны... и Лионель прыгнул. Простая, без всяких украшений, гладкая рукоять хорошего пистолета удобно легла в ладонь — ольстру Глауберозе держал открытой, они ведь вели преследование, охотились. Курок тоже был взведен.

— Четыре, — выдохнул Лионель. Упала тишина, сродни глухоте, и лишь громко, невыносимо громко и ровно билось его сердце, беззвучно разевали рты солдаты и офицеры, кто-то кинулся закрывать собой своего командира, другие бросились к Лионелю, но тот уже взял прицел и медленно, очень медленно нажал на спуск.

Кровавая роза расцвела на груди Эмиля, он ослаб в руках державших его людей. Вернулись звуки, кто-то орал, надсаживаясь, кто-то повалил Лионеля в снег, в тот же снег, что стремительно намокал алым под спиной Эмиля. Крови было слишком много, она заливала темную, проступившую под ледяной коркой траву, промокли рубашка, зимняя куртка, и Глауберозе, бросившийся было к Эмилю и разорвавший на нем колет, теперь медленно-медленно поднимался, отчаянно сжимая окровавленные ладони.

На мгновение он поднес руку к лицу в жесте замешательства и отчаяния. На лбу остался кровавый отпечаток.

— Врача, — хрипло велел он на дриксен. — Немедленно. Отпустите его, — скомандовал, пристально глядя на Лионеля. — Теперь он не расскажет нам уже ничего. Но позвольте, неужели в вас так мало доверия к людям своего круга, своего ранга... вы усомнились в моей чести...

— Мое имя — граф Савиньяк. — Язык распух и с трудом повиновался. Перед глазами все затянула алая пелена, кровавое марево. — Я готов дать вам удовлетворение в любой форме. Могу я рассчитывать, что брат будет предан земле в соответствии со своим положением?

— Вашему... брату, — тихо ответил фок Глауберозе, — будет предоставлено самое лучшее лечение, какое мы сможем обеспечить. Я надеюсь...

— Я — нет, — ответил Лионель и коротко кивнул, давая понять, что говорить больше не о чем.

Дриксенец медленно кивнул.

***

Через десять лет, представившись при дворе и вручив свои верительные грамоты главе Посольской Палаты, граф фок Глауберозе придержал за плечо господина капитана Личной Королевской охраны в одном из коридоров дворца:

— Я хотел бы узнать, господин граф, как здоровье вашего... брата?

— Эмиль здоров и весел, я благодарю вас, — с холодным недоумением ответил Лионель Савиньяк.

Глауберозе постоял немного, собираясь с мыслями. Лионель ждал продолжения беседы с вежливым любопытством.

— Если мне будет позволено, — вдруг с неожиданной силой сказал дриксенец, — если мне будет позволено нанести частный... приватный визит... быть принятым в доме.... Вы можете рассчитывать на мою полную и безоговорочную деликатность, вы могли в этом убедиться за годы моего молчания... Полагаю, графиня Эмилия никогда не сможет выезжать... обрести семейную радость здесь, в Талиге.... особенно после службы в армии… Это, разумеется, невозможно... Но я буду счастлив... в Дриксен никому неизвестно....

— Я передам изъявление ваших нежных чувств моему... графине Эмилии, — ответил Савиньяк и, едва заметно улыбнувшись, добавил: — Ваше упорство может и произвести на него... на нее впечатление.

Глауберозе отступил на шаг и церемонно кивнул. Лионель Савиньяк ответил тем же. Эмиль Савиньяк в казармах, хохоча, пил с гвардейцами возмутительно дорогое вино юга.


	7. Рассвет

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Цикл:** Дни и ночи  
>  **Название:** Рассвет  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 419 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Валентин Придд/Арно Савиньяк  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** ПВП, романс  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** АУ от событий канона

* * *

Арно приходит на рассвете, когда солнце еще не совсем встало и крыши соседних домов только-только начинают светлеть, а горы на горизонте уже вовсю золотятся, и кажется, что желтизна осенних листьев — везде, стекает рекой с гор, разливается по узким улицам Аконы. Вчера шел дождь, и лужи, должно быть, подернуты тонкой коркой льда. Как Валентин. Арно хмыкает внезапному сравнению, пришедшему на ум. Корка льда у Валентина, несомненно, имеется. Только для других людей.

Потому что при виде него Валентин сонно улыбается, а в комнате все так и заставлено рябиной, и Арно косится на нее с подозрением и, пожалуй, недовольством. Недовольством самим собой. Так глупо позволить обмануть себя выходцу! И хочется извиниться перед Валентином. И за это, и за то, что… неважно. Просто — хочется извиниться. Потому что дурак он. Как был, так и остался. В отличие от Валентина. И Арно нравится, мучительно-постыдно нравится, как бережно он поправляет ему шейный платок.

Арно идет к кровати, в одной рубашке, босиком — он не одевался, не захотел. Чтобы было быстрее. Ближе. Он забирается к Валентину, отбросив одеяло в сторону, и смотрит. Хочется сказать… что-то. Хочется, но слова не идут. Да они и не нужны, ведь Валентин все понимает без слов. Это удивляет Арно отдельно. Откуда он может столько знать о нем? Несомненно, они сблизились в последнее время, но неужели можно так быстро узнать человека, словно они были вместе всю жизнь? Вот же Зараза…

Арно наваливается на Валентина сверху. Думает, когда же тот, наконец, очнется и начнет возражать или перехватит инициативу. Валентин чувствует его настрой, всегда чувствует. И Арно подчиняется, когда Валентин заставляет его лечь на живот и задирает рубашку. Он входит в него — когда только успел возбудиться? — и Арно резко выдыхает: мимолетная боль, но ему нравится. Потому что когда Валентин в нем вот так, совсем, полностью — это потрясающе. Это значит, что Арно нужен ему, и это значит, что все правильно.

Арно подается назад, а Валентин растягивает движения — плавно, медленно, словно двигаясь в ритме танца, который они разучивали еще в Лаик. И Арно закрывает глаза, отдаваясь ощущениям, отдаваясь Валентину и первым рассветным лучам, просочившимся в комнату сквозь занавески.

И ночные страхи, и сомнения отступают перед зарождающимся днем, и Арно наконец находит в себе силы разомкнуть губы.

— Прости, — получается чуть громче шепота, но Валентин слышит. Замирает на мгновение, а потом наклоняется и целует в шею, не выходя из него, обхватывает руками и гладит, прижимая к себе.

— Останься, — говорит он в ответ.

И Арно понимает, что это — не про сейчас, а про всегда. Понимает — и от этого внутри вместе с нахлынувшим удовольствием разливается совсем другое тепло. И он отвечает «да».


	8. Полдень

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Цикл:** Дни и ночи  
>  **Название:** Полдень  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 264 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Лионель Савиньяк/Арно Савиньяк  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** ПВП, романс  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** АУ от событий канона, инцест

* * *

Все злодеяния и грехи должны вершиться под покровом ночи. Это аксиома, так написано в книгах, которые Лионель читал давным-давно и которые помнит до сих пор. Ночью зло выходит и гуляет по улицам города, ночью все тайное и скрытое можно разглядеть, если внимательно присмотреться — хотя лучше не присматриваться.

Тем чуднее кажется то, что сейчас полдень — солнечный, теплый, золотистый, летний. Полдень, светлое поле пшеницы, пасущиеся неподалеку Грато и Кан. Из небольшой рощи слева тянет прохладой — там течет ручей. А Лионель и Арно делают то, что осудили бы все, даже лучшие друзья, если бы узнали. Даже Эмиль. Делают среди бела дня, наплевав на все аксиомы.

Арно сидит на Лионеле верхом, оседлав бедра, солнце подчеркивает золото его волос. Лионелю нравится видеть его таким, а еще больше нравится ощущать, какой Арно жаркий и тесный внутри. Арно, словно услышав его мысли, понимающе усмехается и опускается ниже на его член. Он дышит часто-часто, капли пота стекают по обнаженной груди — Лионель знает, как сильно ему хочется, и от этого собственное желание вспыхивает еще ярче, почти неконтролируемо. Оба в какой-то момент сбиваются с ритма, не в силах сдерживаться, прижимаются друг к другу — почти одинаковые, только один младше и чуть ниже, — и замирают на несколько мгновений.

Разумеется, позже они идут вымыться в рощу к ручью — и тот чист и прохладен, словно сошел с картины великого Диамни Коро. Яркий, будто нарисованный пейзаж, силуэт Арно, стоящего в полный рост в ручье — вода доходит ему до пояса, и он зябко морщится, открыто улыбается Лионелю, когда тот присоединяется. Брызгается, смеется и что-то говорит.

А Лионель продолжает просто смотреть на Арно, силясь запомнить картину, которую никто никогда не напишет.


	9. Закат

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Цикл:** Дни и ночи  
>  **Название:** Закат  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 357 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джастин Придд/Валентин Придд  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** ПВП, романс  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** АУ от событий канона, инцест

* * *

В этой башне замка Васспард гуляют сквозняки, и стены холодны, как лед. Но они остынут ночью, а сейчас пока еще закат, пока еще есть время, и уходящие лучи зимнего солнца дарят прощальное тепло каменными стенам и тем, кто скрывается за ними.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал. Как же не хочу! — Валентин прижимается к Джастину, вдыхая запах его кожи, его волос и одежды.

— Ты будешь скучать? — руки Джастина теплые, несмотря на легкий мороз. Снаружи снег искрится в закате, рассыпается желтыми, оранжевыми и красными бликами.

— Ты знаешь, что буду. Ох, Разрубленный Змей…

А еще хорошо, что в эту башню не заходит никто из слуг или семьи.

Валентин стонет еле слышно и закрывает глаза, потому что Джастин приспускает его штаны и гладит член. Валентин возбуждается мгновенно — Джастин прекрасно знает его чувствительные места, — и цепляется за плечи, рваными, сбивчивыми движениями толкается в руку. Низ живота наливается теплом и тяжестью, желание захлестывает, уносит на волнах. В ушах шумит, словно Валентин оказался под водой, в океане столь ярких ощущений, что их невозможно выразить словами. Все его тело, кажется, подчиняется движениям Джастина, и Валентин, не в силах сдерживаться, коротко вскрикивает и изливается, ловит ртом воздух. Он взмок, а в башне холодно, но Джастин рядом, и только это важно. Валентин смотрит на него затуманенным взглядом, а потом встает перед ним на колени и слышит удивленный выдох. Валентин знает, что Джастину нравится, когда он берет его в рот. Поэтому он медлит, растягивает удовольствие, стараясь сделать приятное, стараясь угодить. Джастин запрокидывает голову, запускает руки в волосы Валентина и что-то бессвязно шепчет. Он кончает даже быстрее Валентина, обессиленно прислоняется к стене и немного растерянно улыбается.

— Я люблю тебя, — неожиданно для себя произносит Валентин, так и не встав с колен.

В глазах Джастина мелькает удивление, он тянет Валентина за руки, заставляя встать, и целует, ощущая собственный вкус на его губах.

Последние лучи солнца тают, скрываются за лесом, и снежное поле из разноцветного становится почти синим, а стены стремительно теряют тепло.

— Идем, — Джастин торопливо приглаживает волосы и поправляет одежду. — Нужно успеть привести себя в порядок к ужину.

Валентин кивает и следует за ним. Джастин не ответил, но это неважно. Все равно Валентин верит, что между ними никогда ничего не изменится.


	10. Полночь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Цикл:** Дни и ночи  
>  **Название:** Полночь  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 396 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Рокэ Алва/Джастин Придд  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** ПВП, романс  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** АУ от событий канона

* * *

— Веревки, — Джастин скептически приподнимает бровь и изучает лицо Рокэ — не шутит ли тот. — Ты предлагаешь… веревки.

— Не для вешания же, — Рокэ пожимает плечами и ухмыляется.

— Ну да, ну да, для других целей, — рубашка Джастина сползает с плеча, обнажая белую кожу. Рокэ безумно хочется оставить на ней свой след. Один из многих. — Более извращенных.

— Более изысканных, я бы сказал, — Рокэ тянется к нему, но Джастин отодвигается и подливает вина из графина. Рубашка задирается, обнажая подтянутые округлые ягодицы. Они оба лишь в рубашках, наспех наброшенных на себя после постельных утех — которые, впрочем, еще не закончились. Рокэ знает, что Джастин дразнит намеренно, и знает, что не может этому сопротивляться. За окнами особняка на улице Мимоз давно уже ночь, полночь, и половина зеленоватой луны щерится в покои герцога Алва. За окнами особняка — весна в Олларии, и город окутан цветочным ароматом — кажется, лилии особенно сильно пахнут сегодня. Хочется вскочить на Моро и выбраться за город — скакать вперед, вперед по дороге, так быстро, как может только мориск-убийца. — Разнообразить нашу личную жизнь.

— Которая без них так скучна! — с напускной тоской вздыхает Джастин. — Ну конечно. — Он придвигается ближе, проводит пальцем по щеке Рокэ. — Изысканных, хм-м-м... — Джастин пьет вино, смакуя вкус, и как же непристойно он сейчас выглядит в этой своей рубашке! Специально выбирал повычурнее, с кружевами? Рокэ думает, что Джастин ведет себя точь-в-точь как гайифская шлюха, о которых он ему рассказывал. У них как-то раз случился разговор на эту тему, и, похоже, Джастин запомнил детали. Надо же. А еще это заводит — мысль о Джастине-шлюхе. И Рокэ не дожидается ни согласия, ни ответа — ответ и так виден во взгляде, который Джастин многозначительно кидает на его пах. Член Рокэ давно уже стоит, и под рубашкой это отлично просматривается.

Бокал падает на дорогой ковер — к кошкам, утром вычистят! — а Джастин — на подушки. Он выгибается под Рокэ, трется животом о его член, а потом разводит ноги и смотрит открыто и с вызовом. И Рокэ думает: к Леворукому веревки, нет времени и терпения, — и просто прижимает руки Джастина над головой, трахает его, грубовато и жестко, с невероятным, диким наслаждением. Джастину нравится — он стонет и кусает губы, а еще ухитряется бросать колкие, едкие намеки и замечания, пока Рокэ не затыкает его поцелуем.

И когда оба падают рядом, слишком вымотанные, чтобы встать и пойти в купальню, Рокэ предельно отчетливо понимает, что любит эту кошкину гайифскую шлюху, и этого не изменить. А Джастин снова ухмыляется и утыкается ему в плечо, скрывая лицо.


	11. Готика

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Цикл:** Кэртианские изыски  
>  **Название:** Готика  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 665 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Рокэ Алва/Джастин Придд  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** ПВП  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Да здравствует Подушкин!  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** модерн-АУ

— Мне нужно выпить для храбрости, — Джастин с ужасом оглядывал номер отеля, любезно выбранный Рокэ, и находящиеся в нем… вещи.

Рокэ усмехнулся и кивнул на столик рядом с кроватью:

— «Черная кровь» к вашим услугам. Налить?

Джастин с вызовом отпил прямо из горлышка.

— Как неизящно.

— Я не кэналлиец.

— И слава Создателю, — отмахнулся Рокэ. — Второго себя я бы не вынес. — Он осмотрелся, задержав взгляд на стене, где висели приспособления для жестких любовных игр, подошел к Джастину и приподнял того за подбородок, заставляя смотреть на себя: — Ты веришь мне?

Джастин опасливо кивнул.

— А доверяешь?

Тот колебался несколько мгновений, прежде чем снова утвердительно склонить голову.

— Я не перейду установленные тобой границы. — Пальцы Рокэ невесомо погладили по щеке, и Джастин на мгновение закрыл глаза, уже не в состоянии сдерживаться. Разрубленный Змей! Кем надо быть, чтобы очаровать с первого взгляда, чтобы вот так сносило голову от одного не самого откровенного прикосновения? Рокэ Алвой, конечно. Джастин мысленно попрощался со здравым смыслом и, возможно, чем-то большим.

— Их немного, — Джастин пожал плечами. — Не завязывать мне глаза и не… э-э-э… в общем, без порезов. Веревки, плетки и прочее — да сколько хочешь, — он снова отхлебнул из горлышка.

Рокэ провел большим пальцем по веку Джастина, размазывая подводку и карандаш.

— Это был твой заказ, — усмехнулся Джастин.

— И тебе идет, — Рокэ проделал то же самое со вторым веком. — Меня заводит твой вид.

Джастин попытался представить себя со стороны: узкие черные (ну, хоть не кожаные!) штаны, черная водолазка, длинные, чуть вьющиеся волосы и развратнейший макияж — тушь и черная подводка. Теперь, стараниями Рокэ, размазанная. Создатель, как пошло!

Они познакомились в ночном баре пару недель назад. Всего пару недель, а у Джастина снесло крышу, как не сносило ни разу в жизни. Глупо, неосторожно, непрактично. И непонятно, чем в итоге закончится — да они завтра могут расстаться и больше не увидеться. Джастин даже не знал толком, кем Рокэ работает, зато знал, как хорошо он трахается.

Полная хрень, если подумать.

Только думать не хотелось.

Поэтому Джастин поставил бутылку на столик и откинулся на сидение, раздвинув ноги.

— И что ты сделаешь? — ему действительно было интересно.

А Рокэ ухмыльнулся и взвесил в руке ошейник. С цепью. Ох ты ж…

Ошейник Рокэ нацепил после того, как заставил Джастина снять всю одежду. Цепь оказалась привязана к стене, но ее длины хватало, чтобы Джастин устроился на станке для фиксации. Ремни стянули запястья и лодыжки.

Джастин задрожал — сам не решил, от страха или от предвкушения. Дурак, зачем он любит вот такое вот? Нет бы трахаться классически, лицом в подушку, под одеялом в темноте. А ему фиксаторы и плетки подавай. По-другому не стоит.

Он не видел, но слышал, как Рокэ взвесил в руке какой-то «ударный девайс», как гласила брошюра. Первый удар по заднице стал неожиданным, но именно после него накатило возбуждение. Рокэ умело обращался с плеткой, рассчитывая силу удара ровно настолько, чтобы доставить не боль, но удовольствие на ее грани.

После порки Рокэ отвязал его, усмехнулся при виде возбужденного члена и надел на Джастина кольцо, заставив возмущенно выдохнуть. А потом повелительно дернул за цепь и, притянув к себе, заткнул рот поцелуем.

И снова Джастин оказался связан, теперь лицом вверх и на скамье — в этот раз он видел, что именно делает Рокэ. А тот взял дразнилку с перьями и начал водить по животу, поднимаясь выше, намеренно задевая соски, заставляя шипеть и дергаться в оковах. Джастин застонал и замотал головой, он взмок и ощущал, как пот катится по вискам. Наверно, макияж совсем размазался.

— Трахни меня уже! — взмолился он. — Кошки забери тебя в Закат, Рокэ, трахни меня!

Нечто темное, далекое и запретное промелькнуло в глазах Рокэ, он отвязал Джастина, отцепил ошейник, но оставил кольцо. Отвечая на укоризненный взгляд Джастина, с усмешкой покачал головой:

— И не думай, что так легко отделаешься. Мы тут на всю ночь, и я намерен заставить тебя кончить как минимум трижды.

— Уверен в своих силах? — Джастин усмехнулся.

Рокэ молча усадил его на любовные качели, провел языком по шее и шепнул на ухо:

— Сейчас ты узнаешь, на какие позы и пошлости способна моя фантазия. А еще говорят, что трахаться на этих качелях — как полет в невесомости. Вот и проверим.

Джастин выдохнул и закрыл глаза.


	12. Аква

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Цикл:** Кэртианские изыски  
>  **Название:** Аква  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 708 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Валентин Придд/Арно Савиньяк  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** ПВП  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** модерн-АУ

Девушка на рецепции смотрела на них с плохо скрываемым любопытством. Особенно на Арно — ну да, ну да, у него ж на лице написано, что он снизу. Принимающая, так сказать, сторона. Блин. Невозмутимость, с которой Валентин озвучил номер брони, и непроницаемое выражение лица, с которым он взял ключ, заставили Арно нервничать еще больше.

— Напомни, какого Леворукого мы здесь забыли? — прошипел он, пока они шли по коридору к номеру.

Валентин усмехнулся и открыл нужную дверь.

И Арно понял, какого. Он застыл на пороге, и Валентину пришлось слегка подтолкнуть его в спину, чтобы запереть дверь — хотя их здесь вряд ли побеспокоили бы.

— Это что вообще такое? — Арно указал на угол, оформленный мелкой сине-голубой плиткой, и какое-то непонятное возвышение на нем.

Ухмылка Валентина не сулила ничего хорошего.

— Гидромассаж на площадке для мокрых игр.

Арно поперхнулся и крепче вцепился в свою университетскую сумку с учебниками.

— И ты говоришь это вот так просто?

— Мне краснеть, как трепетной эрэа?

Арно глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Валентин подошел сзади, обнял его за плечи.

— Извини, — вдруг сказал он. — Я думал, тебе понравится.

Арно ощутил себя идиотом.

— Мне нравится, — признался он. — Просто я стесняюсь.

— Чего? — тут уже опешил Валентин.

— Того, что нас видела та девушка, — буркнул Арно. — Того, что она подумает, что мы тут делаем. Того, что мы тут, собственно, будем делать.

Валентин фыркнул ему в шею, приятно пощекотав воздухом, а потом подошел к полочкам рядом с кроватью и откупорил бутылку вина.

«Девичьи слезы». О, Создатель.

Арно сбросил сумку на кровать, стараясь не думать о том, сколько у них времени, что это все оплачено и вообще совершенно безумно, и залпом выпил предложенный бокал.

Руки Валентина легли на плечи, массируя, расслабляя. Арно поставил пустой бокал на полку, позволил снять с себя футболку, и, подчинившись, прошел в тот самый угол — площадку для (о, Создатель!) мокрых игр.

Без одежды Арно чувствовал себя совсем беззащитным и, опустившись на постамент, раздвинул ноги. Открыто. Приглашающе. Ох ты ж блин!

— Не будешь раздеваться? — удивился Арно.

Валентин с усмешкой покачал головой.

— Я в рюкзаке специально сменную одежду принес, — признался он виноватым голосом.

Арно хотел возмутиться — это ж надо, все продумал до мелочей! — но стало не до того, когда Валентин пустил воду.

Гидромассаж? Ну, возможно. Только необычный. Арно судорожно выдохнул, ощутив, как низ живота наливается тяжестью, а член твердеет. Сразу захотелось себя потрогать, он всегда был нетерпелив — но Валентин не дал. Сел верхом, оседлав его бедра, потерся джинсами о член. Арно тронул его ширинку, еле заметно усмехнулся.

— Ты тоже хочешь, — это не было вопросом.

Валентин кивнул:

— Но сначала хочу поиграть с тобой.

Валентин прижимался сверху, водяные струи ласкали вход и мошонку снизу. Арно поерзал на сидении, откинулся назад и выгнулся. Валентин повернул какую-то ручку, и сверху тоже полились струи — как капли дождя, только теплые и приятные. Арно нравилось, как мокрые волосы Валентина слипаются и темнеют, как белая рубашка становится почти прозрачной.

Его волосы тоже намокли, и Арно закрыл глаза. Словно они снова на улице в ту ночь, когда шел дождь и огни машин мелькали вдоль мокрого шоссе. А они стояли и целовались под фонарем у гайифского кафе и ни о чем не думали, и вкус губ Валентина (шадди, это был шадди с корицей и цедрой апельсина) смешивался с дождевыми каплями.

Арно облизнул губы и запрокинул голову. Соски затвердели, желание коснуться себя стало непреодолимым.

— Я так скоро кончу, — предупредил он, часто дыша.

— Я поймаю момент.

Валентин сполз на колени рядом с постаментом и взял член Арно в рот. Арно беззвучно застонал, целиком растворяясь в ощущениях и не переставая удивляться — вот же спрутина, как тащится от воды, аж игры устроил! И как сам при этом вообще может сдерживаться? У него же тоже стоит! А Валентин, почти доведя Арно до разрядки, остановился и поднялся с колен. Леворукий, он прав, надо устраивать такие ночи. Ну, если стипендии хватит.

— Снимай, — Валентин четко знал, что Арно хочет сделать это сам и позволил ему снять с себя одежду, после чего закинул ноги Арно себе на плечи и, недолго думая, вошел в него, двигаясь рывками, держась за поручни на стене, чтобы не скользить.

Арно кончил быстро, подставив лицо «дождю» и полностью отдавшись Валентину. Тот толкнулся еще несколько раз, после чего замер, выдохнул, и улыбнулся.

— Полагаю, мне нужно попросить скидочную карту данного заведения? — невинно поинтересовался он.

Арно возмущенно отпихнул его и сполз с постамента.

— Зараза ты, — укоризненно сказал он и, подумав, все же добавил: — Но мне понравилось.


	13. Пещера

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Цикл:** Кэртианские изыски  
>  **Название:** Пещера  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 432 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хайнрих Бербрудер/Лионель Савиньяк  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** ПВП  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** модерн-АУ

Лионель аккуратно повесил пиджак на вешалку у входа и, приподняв бровь, осмотрел номер. Стены — имитация неровного, шероховатого камня. Декоративные оленьи рога (вполне возможно, Хайнрих выбрал номер именно из-за них), лампы в виде факелов, электрический камин.

Хайнрих деловито устроил пальто на соседней вешалке и усмехнулся, подтвердив подозрения Лионеля — номер выбран специально, чтобы поддразнить. А, да сколько угодно!

— Сколько у нас времени? — ровно поинтересовался Лионель.

— Два часа.

— Отлично. В три у меня совещание.

Хайнрих кивнул:

— Как раз успеешь.

Лионель сел на край постели, провел рукой по шкуре — мягкая, теплая, что и нужно для антуража. Хайнрих разлил по бокалам вино. «Темная кровь» — что ж, весьма недурно, хотя Лионелю больше нравилось светлое.

— Благодарю.

Лионель отставил бокал прямо на пол и выжидающе взглянул на Хайнриха — тот предпочитал раздеваться сам, но любил раздевать партнера. Лионель не препятствовал, позволил стянуть с себя брюки и рубашку. Галстук Хайнрих оставил — и свой, и его, — заставив Лионеля вопросительно наклонить голову.

— Ты позволишь? — уточнил Хайнрих.

Лионель кивнул и бесстыдно лег на шкуру лицом вниз. Он предпочитал «видеть» ощущениями во время секса, и Хайнрих это знал. В конце концов, они встречались уже почти год, их отношения давно вышли за рамки деловых, что, впрочем, на бизнесе не сказывалось. А если и сказывалось, то только в положительном смысле.

Свой галстук Хайнрих использовал для левой руки, связал крепко, но не слишком туго. Временами Лионелю казалось, что в этом есть некая ирония и суеверие — Хайнрих неоднократно заявлял, что Лионель слишком похож на Леворукого. И в жизни, и в постели. Мех приятно щекотал щеку. Хайнрих навалился сзади, его массивный живот лег на ягодицы, а член уперся во вход. Лионель постарался расслабиться, хотя проникновение чаще всего получалось болезненным — Хайнрих отличался внушительным размером не только живота. Зато изучил Лионеля настолько, что прекрасно знал: нужно дать ему привыкнуть и лишь после этого начать двигаться.

Размеренные толчки причиняли легкую боль, и Лионель мысленно усмехнулся — он гребаный мазохист, и ему это нравится. А еще ему нравится, что они оба — взрослые люди, и между ними нет неловкости, а все четко и по делу. Хочется трахнуться — пошли и трахнулись.

— Как раз успеваешь в душ и на совещание, — после всего в голосе Хайнриха отчетливо слышалась усмешка.

— Если отвяжешь, успею, — согласился Лионель.

— Ах да, — Хайнрих завозился с галстуками, и вскоре Лионель смог встать, привычно поморщившись. Спина побаливала, но это было всегда.

Хайнрих тем временем достал из дипломата и протянул Лионелю небольшую шкатулку.

— Ты шутишь, — Лионель взвесил в руке тонкий, изящный золотой браслет с неброским рубином.

Хайнрих пожал плечами.

— Всего лишь хотел показать серьезность своих намерений. Решать в любом случае тебе, — он кивнул Лионелю и отправился в душ, оставив того стоять на шкуре, заменявшей ковер, с браслетом на ладони.


	14. Туман

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Туман  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 994 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Олаф Кальдмеер, Ротгер Вальдес, НСП  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Предупреждение:** модерн!АУ, ER

Лето заканчивалось. Вечерами над верхушками сосен загорались неяркие голубые звезды, но звездопад уже прошел, поток туристов с фотоаппаратами всех размеров и форм постепенно иссяк, и заросшие невысокой колкой травой пустоши на правом берегу Хербсте вновь обезлюдели.

Олаф Кальдмеер вышел в постепенно сгущающиеся сумерки Летних Молний, присвистнул и негромко позвал:

— Бергер!

Варастийский волкодав вынырнул из-под крыльца, потянулся, зевнул, широко разевая пасть и чуть поскуливая, и с размаху ткнулся лобастой головой Олафу в колени.

— Ну, ну, — улыбнулся тот, ероша ладонью жесткую шерсть на подставленном загривке, — тебе положено не любить варитов. Пойдем, прогуляемся через поля? Встретим твоего хозяина.

Бергер отскочил в сторону, игриво припадая к земле и виляя коротким хвостом. Олаф глянул в сторону леса, над которым сужалась розовая полоса закатного неба, уступая место сероватой мгле долгой ночи, зашел в дом за курткой и тщательно запер за собой дверь.

Он размашисто зашагал по узкой дорожке, вьющейся среди репейника и таволги, через лес к полям. Пес побежал за ним, потом обогнал через орешник и потрусил впереди справа, вывалив язык и оглядываясь. Стало холоднее, из его пасти валил пар.

Над полями длинными полосами повис туман. Низины между холмами он затапливал полностью, оседая влагой на лице и руках, пробираясь на вдохе в легкие и вырываясь из них с кашлем.

— Бергер! — позвал в очередной раз Олаф. Пес зашуршал в сухой траве где-то в отдалении, потом звук начал стремительно приближаться, и вот уже его громадная голова с доверчиво вываленным языком вынырнула из тумана у самого бедра Олафа. — Не теряйся, — с рассеянной нежностью велел Олаф псу. — Хотя бы ты. И не гоняй птиц!

Пес вновь беззвучно исчез в тумане. Олаф поднялся на очередной пригорок — вдалеке мерцали в дрожащем, напоенном влагой воздухе огни поселка, едва слышно порыкивал мотором автобус с переправы через Хербсте. На автовокзале никого не было. Олаф прищурился, силясь разглядеть в синеватом свете небольшого кафе позднего посетителя... Нет. Никого.

— Не приехал, — пробормотал Олаф не то растерянно, не то изумленно. — Все-таки не приехал. Бергер! Где ты, мальчик! Пойдем обратно другой дорогой... Как будто мы с тобой просто гуляем, верно?..

Что-то негромко прошуршало в тумане, сумерки стали гуще. В вышине закричала птица. Олаф стряхнул с куртки крупные дрожащие капли и углубился в лес.

***

— Это на чай, — сказал Вальдес и широко улыбнулся, пытаясь смягчить резкость разговора. Выходило скверно: у него дрожали руки, словно у нервной барышни, он с самого начала чересчур сильно хлопнул дверью старенькой машины, потом чуть не сломал стеклоподъемник, пытаясь курить в окно. Фары упирались в туман перед капотом, словно в стену, машина еле ползла, пожилой водитель поглядывал на него с неудовольствием.

— Девчонку караулишь, что ли? — ворчал он с сильным горским акцентом. — Что на автобусе не поехал? Застать хочешь? 

— Да, — зло сказал Вальдес. — Застать. Остановите здесь, я пойду через поля...

— Это в Литтов день только по лесам бегают, и то с факелами, — не прекращал ворчать старик. — Куда пойдешь в такое время? Сгинуть хочешь? Довезу до автовокзала...

— Не надо, — Вальдес стиснул ручку двери. — Не нужно, ва шо сниль. Спасибо, отец. Я дойду так.

— Плохо тебя твой отец воспитал! 

Старое горское оскорбление повисло в несвежем воздухе тесного салона. Вальдес пожал плечами, нашарил в кармане еще одну смятую бумажку, втиснул ее под рычаг переключения передач и вышел, постаравшись аккуратно захлопнуть за собой дверь. На это раз она, разумеется, не закрылась, пришлось возвращаться под негодующие приглушенные крики и закрывать снова. 

Когда стих звук отъезжающей машина, Вальдес огляделся. Солнце село, небо стремительно темнело, вперед и вдаль уходила заросшая короткой травой дорога. Туман словно собрался кругом, рассеиваясь, когда он приближался, и вновь смыкаясь у него за спиной. Пару раз ему почудился смех и звон знакомых колокольчиков.

— Не запутайте меня, девочки, — пробормотал он сквозь зубы. — Мне очень нужно пройти.

Репейник цеплялся за штаны, с лопухов срывались капли, ноги намокли почти до колена. Вальдес вышел из-под тяжелой, смыкающейся над головой еловой полосы под прозрачное небо и протяжно присвистнул: в темных окнах домика отражались белесые облака.

— Не приехал...— прошептал Вальдес. Тяжелая усталость опустилась ему на плечи, придавливая к земле, а в колени вдруг с силой ударился горячий, повизгивающий комок шерсти, жарко дыша и норовя подпрыгнуть и лизнуть в лицо.

— Бергер, мальчик! — вскрикнул Вальдес, подхватывая собаку под тяжелые лапы. — Где он?

Пес отчаянно махал хвостом и улыбался во всю собачью пасть.

***

Свет горел во всех комнатах, стекал вниз по лестнице в мастерскую, поднимался вверх, в спальню, перетекал из гостиной в кухню. Олаф прошел через небольшой холл прямо в сапогах, не снимая куртки и безотчетно потирая руки. В душевой шумела вода. Он открыл дверь, прислонился к косяку и стал смотреть, как быстрые струйки путаются в отросших темных, кудрявых волосах, стекают на плечи, прочерчивают дорожки по сильной смуглой спине, сбегают по ягодицам. Потом он откинул голову и закрыл глаза. Шум прекратился. Вальдес шагнул к нему, обдав волной жара и запахом мыла, прижался животом к животу — рубашка немедленно намокла, — коснулся губами шеи.

— Я решил, что ты не приехал, — пробормотал он. Вода с его волос текла Олафу по плечу, по животу, затекала за ремень штанов.

— Я тоже, — признался Олаф, не открывая глаз, и повернул голову, чтобы коснуться губами виска. — Иди наверх, — он чуть отстранил Вальдеса, уперся ладонями ему в грудь, но тот замотал головой. Капли разлетелись во все стороны, оседая на стене, на руках, на порядком уже промокшей одежде.

— Нет,— сказал Вальдес хрипло. — Не могу. Думал, не увижу тебя. Все время об этом думаю. Просто однажды ты не приедешь — и все. Ни письма, ни сообщения... Конец.

Он резко выдохнул и сполз по телу Олафа, прижимая его к стенке, вцепился в ремень, с силой несколько раз дернул его, но так и не справился с пряжкой, пока Олаф ему не помог. Вальдес сжал его ладонь, прижал к бедру и больше не отпускал, жадно стягивая штаны вместе с бельем одной рукой, торопливо вбирая в рот твердый член, задыхаясь и кашляя.

— Не рассчитал? — ласково прошептал Олаф, зарываясь второй рукой в его мокрые волосы, с силой зажмурился и выдохнул длинный негромкий стон.

Вальдес рассмеялся, провел языком по выпуклой вене еще не ослабевшего члена и выпрямился. Сперма стекала белесой туманной дорожкой из уголка его рта, а глаза наконец-то были веселыми и... блудливыми.

— Так я наверх? — спросил он.

В кухне завозился, требуя внимания, Бергер.


	15. Четыре минуты

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Четыре минуты  
>  **Размер:** драббл  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Ротгер Вальдес, Олаф Кальдмеер и другие  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** шпионская драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Предупреждение:** модерн!АУ

— Не подумай, что я без уважения отношусь к чужим традициям, — сказал Вальдес, заинтересованно следя за тем, как Олаф, свесившись с кровати и зажмурившись, ищет что-то наощупь в карманах брюк, — но оральный секс в презервативе всегда казался мне несколько неприятным. Знаешь, этот омерзительный вкус резины... Впрочем, если ты настаиваешь...

Олаф перестал рыться в карманах, повернулся и приподнялся на локте, нахмурившись. Вальдес устроил подбородок у него на животе и завороженно уставился ему в лицо.

— А кроме этого мне, значит, ни на что рассчитывать не приходится?

— Ты о более классическом варианте? — с готовностью откликнулся Вальдес. — Боюсь, ты не успеешь.

Олаф вздернул бровь, прищурился, потом откинул голову на подушку и расхохотался:

— Леворукий и все его кошки! Поверить не могу! Ты меня сдал!

Вальдес глубоко вздохнул и потерся носом о его живот, изображая, по всей видимости, раскаяние по-марикьярски.

— Ну ты же моряк. По крайней мере, по легенде, да? Четыре минуты у тебя на все про все, еще четыре — выбраться на крышу, там...

— Пожарная лестница на улицу Святой Катарины, где одни проходные дворы. Четыре минуты, Ротгер. Ты бы поторопился.

— А как же безопасность!

— Обойдешься.

— Действительно. Я же полностью доверяю тебе во всем. А ты мне, Олаф?

Вместо ответа Олаф резко перевернул его, упираясь коленом в грудь и с силой прижимая плечи ладонями. Его напряженный член коснулся губ Вальдеса.

— Ты шутишь? — спросил тот хриплым шепотом, улыбаясь. Олаф качнул бедрами, член уперся Вальдесу в нижнюю губу, надавил. Вальдес негромко хмыкнул, приоткрыл рот, лизнул розовую головку, закрыл глаза и потянулся было вперед и вверх, но Олаф резким движением вернул его обратно.

— Глаза можешь закрыть, — разрешил он, — рот открыть, а горло лучше всего расслабить. Если не хочешь захлебнуться.

— Ты серьезно собираешься... — начал было Вальдес, попытался приподняться, наткнулся на взгляд Олафа и пробормотал: — Ты действительно настолько зол? Но это же весело... Погони, преследования, азарт... В нашей работе так много рутины... Кошки, Олаф... ты собираешься выебать меня в рот? Вот так?..

— Если ты не замолчишь, вот так у меня вряд ли получится. Я все же не рассчитываю обеспечить тебе преждевременную и такую пикантную гибель, — почти прошипел Олаф. — Две минуты пятьдесят секунд. Решай!

Секунду или даже две из оставшихся им на двоих Вальдес молча смотрел вверх, в лицо Олафа, и зрачки его медленно расширялись, делая карие глаза совершенно черными, бешеными. Потом он судорожно вдохнул и дернул плечом, скидывая колено Олафа:

— Руки... руки отпусти! Я... я... я, кошки, сам!

Он закрыл глаза, раскинул освобожденные Олафом руки, странно дернулся, словно пытаясь улечься поудобнее, закрыл глаза, облизнул губы и приоткрыл рот.

Олаф негромко застонал — один-единственный раз, когда его член скользнул в жар полуоткрытого рта и тонкие темные губы плотно его обхватили. Он замер на мгновение и начал двигаться размашисто и резко, с силой вдавливая Вальдеса затылком в прогибающийся матрас. Смуглая рука с едва заметной татуировкой-молнией сжалась, костяшки побелели, простыня треснула в кулаке, и вместе с этим треском Олаф толкнулся в его рот последний раз, тихо и длинно выругался, выдохнул и сразу же поднялся. Скрипнула кровать, затем — половица. Вальдес открыл глаза.

— А поцелуй, свидетельство твоей любви и верности? — спросил он хрипло, словно у него саднило разодранное горло. — Тайны кесарии и кесаря? Ну хотя бы адмирала цур зее, я стерплю?

— Я с большим уважением отношусь к чужим традициям, — со смешком ответил Олаф. — Тайны кесарии и кесаря — только после венчания. В соборе! В присутствии всей семьи.

Вальдеса передернуло.

Когда через восемь минут вооруженные до зубов люди Савиньяка ворвались в скромную комнату на втором этаже гостиницы «Рыжая кошка», одетый по всей форме капитан Ротгер Вальдес, сосредоточенно хмурясь, читал какие-то документы.

— Разрубленный Змей, — гаркнул он на старшего группы, — вас кошки сожрали по пути? Не мог же я брать его один! Пишите рапорт своему генералу и молитесь, чтоб он вас просто разжаловал, а не отправил в расстрельную роту! Сэц-Алан!

Побледневший до синевы молоденький адъютант Савиньяка, только что подведший свое обожаемое начальство и мысленно прикидывавший, как бы поудачнее свести счеты с жизнью, повернулся, вытянувшись и дрожа.

— Вы ведь олларианец? — задушевно спросил у него Вальдес. — Я с рождения живу в Хексберг, но не знаю, есть ли у нас здесь действующие соборы. Вы не знаете?

В кармане его форменных брюк лежала записка. Выйдя на улицу Святой Катарины, он снова вытащил ее, повертел в руках, нахмурился, пересчитал слова: четырнадцать. А ведь Олаф никогда не был на них щедр и писать четыре предложения там, где вполне можно было ограничиться двумя, стал бы, только если... Если что?

«Vi ses. Det er nødvendig. Det er det. Det er det som det er».

— Дат ар дат сом дат ар, — пробормотал Вальдес и, воровато оглянувшись, зачем-то поднес записку к носу. Что он надеялся, кошки раздери, унюхать? Запах невидимых чернил, аромат засушенной незабудки? — Дат ар дат... да ты философ, Олаф. Такие формулировки — и так мало шансов дожить до возраста, в котором можно спокойно писать мемуары, покачиваясь на качелях в саду. Среди еще свежих незабудок. Ви сес. Ви сес! Да уж будь уверен!

Писать ему на дриксен — какое отвратительное... типичное для Олафа мягкое снисхождение. Как будто Вальдес хоть раз за последние четыре минуты дал ему понять, что знает северное наречие.


	16. Олле

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Олле  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 973 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Ротгер Вальдес/Олаф Кальдмеер  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма, PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Вальдес был добр к пленникам. Слишком добр, считал Олаф.  
>  **Предупреждения:** ООС

— Олаф! Пожалуйста, — лицо у Вальдеса раскраснелось, глаза лихорадочно блестели, в них замерло предвкушение. Сильная рука настойчиво подталкивала Олафа ниже, еще ниже. Вальдес развалился в кресле, почти сполз с него. Он давил на плечо, и Олаф медленно опустился на колени. Ему было странно; казалось, что все происходит не с ним, в каком-то путаном сне. Зачем это? Стоять на коленях оказалось неожиданно тяжело, и он оперся ладонями о бедра Вальдеса, крепко зажмурил глаза, стараясь справиться с собой. Под сомкнутыми веками замелькали яркие точки…

***

Вальдес был добр к пленниками. Слишком добр, считал Олаф. Пока он был еще слаб после ранения, Вальдес забегал к нему пару раз в день — поинтересоваться здоровьем, перекинуться парой слов ни о чем. Постепенно он оставался все дольше, и темные осенние вечера они коротали уже вдвоем, за бокалом вина и разговорами о море. Сам не заметив как, Олаф привык и к этим беседам, и к самому Вальдесу — легкому, резкому, иногда беспечно-веселому, иногда беспричинно становящемуся отрешенно-молчаливым.

Вальдес был удивительно тактильным человеком. Казалось, ему нужно было потрогать любой предмет, чтобы поверить в него. Его смуглые пальцы всегда были в движении — он то подкидывал свой тяжелый перстень, любуясь искрами в глубине изумруда, то очерчивал корешки книг.

Он прикасался и к Олафу. Сначала — поправляя подушку или подавая воду, потом — осторожно поддерживая под локоть, когда Олаф еще нетвердо стоял на ногах. Потом в его привычку вошли короткие, осторожные прикосновения к плечу, когда он хотел привлечь внимание. Он присаживался на подлокотник кресла, в котором сидел Олаф, а вставая, неожиданно тяжело опирался на его плечо. Олаф замечал все эти жесты, и ему не было неприятно, лишь непривычно. Но на то Вальдес и Бешеный, что с него взять — и Олаф привык, посчитал это одной из его особенностей.

Когда Вальдес впервые предложил помочь с плечом, Олаф удивился. Поджившие шрамы ныли на погоду, а в осеннем Хексберге каждый второй, если не первый день был пасмурным. Растирания чуть помогали, но самому их было трудно делать. Олаф тогда сомневался лишь мгновение. Глаза у Вальдеса были темные, спокойные, он смотрел вопросительно: «Что же странного в помощи?».

Руки у Вальдеса были сильные, но осторожные. Он мягко разминал мышцы, аккуратно обходя стороной еще розовые рубцы. Боль понемногу таяла, переплавляясь в томительную слабость. Хотелось спать, и чтобы горячие пальцы никогда не заканчивали свое движение. Олаф не сразу заметил, что Вальдес касается плеча уже не надавливая, а скорее лаская. Очнулся он от полусна лишь тогда, когда ладони Вальдеса внезапно скользнули ему на грудь, огладили живот, и прежде чем они исчезли, над ухом раздалось хриплое: «Господин Кальдмеер, вам хорошо?».

Олаф не успел тогда ни подумать, как ответить, ни солгать. Вальдес только хмыкнул и быстро ушел, наказав ложиться скорее, пока эффект не прошел. С того дня Вальдес стал прикасаться к нему чаще.

***

Все шло к этому, и только Олаф был слеп в своей наивности. Однажды, засидевшись в его комнате до позднего вечера, Вальдес предложил:

— Господин Кальдмеер, может быть, нам пора перейти на «ты»?

Он уже наполнял два бокала, словно был уверен в ответе. Олаф и не стал сопротивляться. По старому обычаю они выпили на брудершафт красное терпкое вино, а потом Вальдес коротко коснулся губами его рта и выдохнул тихое:

— Олле…

Когда Вальдес мягко заставил его опуститься на колени, Олаф не возразил. Удивление, чуть дрожащее марево опьянения, смутная симпатия и четкое осознание того, что его отказ может слишком дорого стоить — все это промелькнуло и исчезло. Вальдес другой рукой лихорадочно дергал завязки штанов, торопясь их стянуть. Олаф не помогал, замерев. Вальдес справился сам, на миг отпустил плечо Олафа, вскинул бедра и стянул штаны до колен. Высвободившись из плена, полностью возбужденный член качнулся и гордо поднялся, едва не задев подбородок Олафа — толстый, потемневший от крови, перевитый сетью вен. Олаф смотрел не него, словно задумавшись, в голове шумело. Рука Вальдеса легла на его плечо, полгадила шею, взъерошила волосы и снова мягко направила голову ниже, ближе…

— Инструктируйте, — сказал Олаф. Собственный голос показался ему на удивление спокойным, каким-то неуместным.

— Оближи, — голос Вальдеса сорвался, а рука увереннее толкнула лицо Олафа к головке.

Олаф наклонился, на миг мазнул взглядом по красному широкому навершию, потом закрыл глаза. Горячее ткнулось в губы, и он лизнул на пробу. Горьковато, гладко, тепло... Где-то выше всхлипнул Вальдес, и его пальцы в волосах судорожно сжались, делая больно. Олаф поелозил языком по головке, лизнул ниже и все-таки открыл глаза.

— Возьми глубже, — попросил Вальдес. — Ну же! Да-а-а, так…

Олаф приоткрыл рот, стараясь не задеть зубами нежную кожу. Член скользнул по языку, уткнулся в небо — глубоко, слишком глубоко, но Вальдесу так не казалось, и он надавил Олафу на затылок, проталкиваясь еще дальше. Олаф почувствовал вдруг, как скрутило желудок, на миг к горлу подкатилась тошнота. Он дернулся назад, но рука Вальдеса не дала ему сняться с члена до конца, тут же толкнула обратно, потом снова отстранила…

— Так, так… — Вальдес смотрел на Олафа пристально, будто стараясь не потерять ни секунды.

Ритм Вальдес взял быстрый, но больше так далеко свой член не заталкивал, удовольстовавшись трением головки о язык и небо. Все закончилось быстро, у Олафа даже не успела занеметь челюсть. Пара лихорадочных движений, и горькая вязкая жидкость потекла в рот. Олаф отстранился только через мгновение, когда Вальдес перестал его удерживать. Он смотрел, как сперма толчками выплескивается на живот Вальдесу, потом вспомнил, что надо бы прополоскать рот. Ему вдруг стало противно. Плевать было некуда, и он вытер слюну и сперму рукавом своей рубашки, постаравшись сделать это незаметно.

— Хочешь запить? — Вальдес уже отдышался и, даже не натягивая штанов, вскочил из кресла. До стола была пара шагов, и Олаф, сидя на полу, смотрел на его голые крепкие ягодицы. Вернулся Вальдес с бутылкой вина и платком.

Олаф подумал, что все было готово как нарочно. Он хлебнул красного, не худшего вина прямо из горла, и выплюнул на белый платок. Вытер им сначала лицо, потом руки. Посмотрел на изгвазданную ткань, протянул Вальдесу. Тот принял, торопливо обтерся. Он улыбался — неверяще, восторженно.

— Олле, — протянул он. — Как же ты прекрасен… Я не ожидал, если честно…

Олаф не ответил. Ему было спокойно, как после хорошо выполненной трудной работы.


End file.
